The Perfect Matchmakers
by PixieKira
Summary: I uploaded 2 more chapters, one is um...violent and the other one is ...how can I say this?....sexy >.>;; In a way, please r&r ! and Rated R for violence,swearing, and seducing >.
1. Running Away

A/N: Ahem...this is my fourth fanfic in two days, im so happy ! *fake tear*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS i just luv em !  
  
*The Perfect Matchmakers*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoyo Stared at Li and Sakura behind a bush, she started to giggle softly ''Ohohoho, I have the most  
perfect Idea to hook them up !''  
  
Someone's hand covered Tomoyo's mouth ''Shhh ! They could hear you !''  
  
It was Eriol, who was also hiding behind the bush with Tomoyo. Eriol took of his hand from her mouth.  
  
''Did you hear that, Sakura?'' asked Li while looking at the bush thinking it was suspicious.  
  
Sakura looked at Li weirdly ''No I didn't, what did you hear?''  
  
''I heard something or someone from that bush over there, and I have a pretty good Idea who it could be''  
Said Li, while pointing at the mysterious bush.  
  
''Oh damn ! Look what you did, Eriol ! Now they probably know It's us !!'' Whispered Tomoyo harshly at  
Eriol.  
  
''ME?! Your the one who keeps on giggling like a maniac !'' Eriol shot back.  
  
''OK THAT'S IT COME OUT NOW !!'' Yelled a now furious Li.  
  
The bush suddenly went quiet, looking as innocent as ever.  
  
Sakura and Li slowly walked over to the bush, at the same time they looked over the bush.  
  
''AAAAAAAHHHH !!!!'' The four of them screamed.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo quickly got up and ran away from them.  
  
''COME BACK HERE TOMYO, ERIOL !!!'' Yelled both Li and Sakura as they chased them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Tomoyo-chan~: AAAH ! WHAT HAPPENED !?  
Kerika-chan: Heehee You cut it short cuz you had writer's block  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Oh DAMN ! If anyone out there have some good ideas pleez e-mail me at  
moon_princess_serena@mooniemail.com or tell me in a review ! Ho-na-na !! (I'll give u credit if you give  
me an Idea) 


	2. Romance and Fighting

Disclaimer: *plays the recorder* I do not own CCS-S-S-S *whacks the recorder*  
STUPID THING !!   
  
A/n: LOTS OF LUV AND THANKS TO FANFAIRY4567457 FOR HELPING, buuut I made a little change  
heehee ^-^ !!!   
  
~The Perfect Matchmakers Chapter 2~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoyo and Eriol had ran deep into a forest, which had also happened to lure Li and Sakura in too  
  
Eriol saw them coming and hopped over behind a bush, Tomoyo was looking for Eriol which she thought  
dissapeared, all of a sudden Eriol grabbed her arm from behind the bush and pulled her to hide with him.  
  
Eriol quickly leaned his head over to hers and gave her a quick kiss on her lips ''Your brilliant Tomoyo, its  
a good thing you were giggling like crazy, or if not we could have never lured them in here !!'' he quickly  
gave her another kiss which lasted long than she expected.  
  
In seconds they had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing passionately. Tomoyo who wanted so  
much more, quickly opened her mouth and slid her tongue in his mouth, so did Eriol.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were massaging each others tongues with their own, and Eriol pulled away gently,  
running the tip of his tongue over her lips, then he continued to kiss her not realizing that Sakura and Li  
were in the biggest fight ever.  
  
''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT !!'' Yelled Li right in front of Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura on the other hand was already brimming with tears, she was so mad she decided to yell  
back.''OH PLEASE DO TELL WHY THIS IS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT, ALL YOU EVER DO IS  
CRITICIZE ME, THATS ALL YOUR EVER GOOD AT, OH AND YA BEING A TOTAL ASS-HOLE, AND  
A PITIFUL PAIN IN THE ASS !!''  
  
Li snapped, he just wanted to slap her here and now, but he didn't, he held back but he still snapped ''IF  
YOU DIDN'T HAVE TOMOYO AS YOUR FRIEND WE WOULD HAVE NEVER GOTTEN LOST !!,  
SHE'S SUCH A FREAK, NOT TO MENTION A TOTAL BITCH !! JUST...LIKE...YOU !!''  
  
Now that seriously hit the spot, she couldn't hold back so she did what she wanted to do. Sakura raised  
her fist up and striked it back down towards Li's face, but she couldn't hit him, why? Because Li easily  
caught her fist in his palm and twisted it harshly to the side, pushing her down.  
  
This caused Sakura to scream in pain as she fell onto the ground, but she quickly stood up and tackled Li  
to the ground. She striked her other fist towards his mouth and this time she hit him.  
  
Li was too shocked and in pain to even wipe off the blood that trickled down the corner of his mouth.  
Sakura stood up and ran the way she came, towards her house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: MUAHAHAHA !! What will happen now, ne? Find out in the next chapter !! ^-^  
Kerika-chan: NOW I like you !  
~Tomoyo-chan~:Ho-na-na ! 


	3. Seducing is the Key

Disclaimer: *plays the recorder* I do not own CCS  
  
The Perfect Matchmaker Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By this time Eriol and Tomoyo had already gone to their own homes.  
  
When Eriol was just about to go to bed he heard the phone ring. Eriol groaned and walked over to the  
phone, pushing a button ''Hello ?'' he then heard a very familiar voice from the other end.  
  
''ERIOL ! Man you gotta help me !'' Eriol smiled ''Whoa Syaoran, hold up and explain !''   
  
Syaoran sighed ''Um...something happened...and um...how do you say sorry to someone you totally  
insulted and hurt and would probably say no ?''  
  
Eriol grinned evilly ''You mean Sakura? Seduce her''  
  
Syaoran blushed and his eyes went all dotted ''W-what did you say ?!''  
  
Eriol imagined his face and chuckled ''Seduce her''  
  
Syaoran decided to do what Eriol suggested ''With what?''  
  
He heard Eriol say very calmly ''With a knife''  
  
Syaoran's eyes bugged out '' WITH A KNIFE !?!''  
  
''Yes with a knife, don't hurt her though, but if she keeps on saying no just cut her a bit, BUT JUST A BIT  
!!''  
  
Syaoran knew she deserved it so..he said ''Ok, I will ! She deserves it anyway, but I'll make it up to her,  
Thanks man, c-ya''  
  
Eriol smiled his very evil smile ''Don't let her get away, bye'' They both hanged up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was lying on her bed, crying. She had a white bandage strap around her wrist, which Syaoran  
really twisted.  
  
Sakura was alone, Touya and her dad were at this buisness dinner thing and wont come back until after  
midnight, like at 2:00 am, and Kero was out at Kerika's new house (read my other story, Kero's True love  
to know who's Kerika).  
  
Sakura suddenly got startled at a sound downstairs, she wiped her tears away and stood up inching  
closer to her door...closer...and closer.  
  
*WHAM !* The door flew open, and Sakura screamed, suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth, the  
man that entered, closed the door harshly and pushed Sakura against the wall, Pinning her.  
  
''Syaoran !'' Muffled Sakura under the hand over her mouth.  
  
''Just shut up !...please...I want you to forgive me...for what I said and did to you earlier'' Syaoran  
removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
''Like hell Im not ! Im not going to forgive you for nothing !!'' She said harshly.  
  
Syaoran pushed his body up against hers. Sakura groaned at the feeling of her body being pushed  
against the wall. She blushed furiously because she felt HIS body against hers.  
  
''I was very...very mean to you in the woods, you know?'' Syaoran smiled evilly, almost like Eriol, as he  
slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out his sharp knife.  
  
Sakura gasped when she saw the knife. She started to get a little scared ''You wouldn't hurt me...''  
  
Syaoran's evil smile got even wider '' Oh ...heheh...I wouldn't?'' He traced the knife against her cheek  
softly, but not hurting her...yet, and pushed himself against her even harder.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes shut, feeling the knife against her cheek, as a tear slowly rolled down her cheek.  
  
Syaoran chuckled ''Say it Sakura...'' He leaned his head towards her neck planting small butterfly kisses.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she felt the butterfly kisses ''No..you don't deserve it..'' Sakura placed her  
hands on the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair as he gave her the butterfly kisses.  
  
Syaoran still had his evil smile on ''I'll just have to get it out of you'' he slowly moved his head up to her  
level and placed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly, then he opened his mouth along with her own and  
slid his tongue in, roughly massaging his tongue with her own, and then he slid his arms around her waist  
tightly.  
  
Sakura moaned from the rough kiss as she unconsiously slid her arms around his neck, responding the  
kiss.  
  
Syaoran pressed his lips harder against hers, then he harshly nibbled on her bottom lip very roughly  
causing her to bleed. Then he slowly licked the blood from her bottom lip, the iron taste of blood roaming  
through his mouth.  
  
Sakura moaned even louder, this time in pain, as she felt her bottom lip bleed. But then she felt Syaoran  
lick her bleeding lip and somehow passion roamed through her body.  
  
Syaoran pulled back and asked again ''Please?''  
  
Sakura shook her head slowly ''N-...no''  
  
Syaoran frowned and brought his knife back up to her cheek, this time making a cut as he passed the  
knife across her cheek.  
  
''Ahh..!'' Sakura once again shut her eyes as she felt something else roll down her cheek...blood.  
  
Syaoran brought his finger up to her cut on her cheek and wiped a bit of blood off and brought the finger  
to her lips. ''Lick it..I want you to know what blood tastes like''  
  
Sakura was afraid of what he might do if she didn't lick the blood, so she carefully and slowly slid her  
small tongue out of her mouth and licked the blood off of his finger, the taste of iron springing in her  
mouth.  
  
Syaoran smiled and said ''There now that wasn't so bad now was it?''  
  
Sakura shook her head no, her whole body shaking terribly.   
  
Syaoran asked once again ''Now please say you forgive me''  
Sakura stuttered ''I-I..f-f...'' She didn't go on...  
  
Syaoran frowned again ''SAY IT !!''  
  
Sakura's eyes widened ''I forgive you !!''  
  
Syaoran smiled widely and hugged her tightly ''Thank you''  
  
Sakura surprisingly hugged back knowing this was a lesson for her, and she smiled  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Wow...I never knew Syaoran would EVER be like this...  
Kerika-chan: I like him like that :o3  
~Tomoyo-chan~: Your crazy...anyway, only one more chapter up ahead, please review..Ho-na-na !  



End file.
